The Slug War
The Slug War is an ongoing conflict between the user Demonic-Slug and his various enemies. Demonic-Slug was initially allied with the Republic of Rrrather but over time they became enemies. The Demonic-Slug was also assisted by several other users who believed in his cause. The war began on April 19, 2014, and faded out with the destruction of the Slug Empire on April 25, 2014. In the end the Slug Empire was defeated by the Republic of Rrrather forces and rebels. Beginnings The war began with the return of Demonic-Slug to rrrather on April 17, 2014. A subsequent fraudulent election (the "slugection") allegedly took place with Demonic-Slug winning. With his "victory" he installed a dictatorship over his kingdom. On April 19th the Demonic-Slug declared that all that do not bow down and pledge allegiance to the slug lord will be executed. The Republic of Rrrather supported the new kingdom in the beginning. A rebellion rose up to fight the dictator. Territory controlled by the Slug Empire * New York * North Korea * Other Areas The events of the war Once a large faction of rebels grew, violence soon ensued. The rebels with blakeb2 taking the helm as the leader started to fight back against the Kingdom. The Slug Kingdom, with the initial support of the Republic of Rrrather, headed by pro-slug tristeng, began to take over large swaths of land. The rebels managed to storm the imperial palace of the Demonic-Slug on May 20th, but it was too late, the King has already escaped. However, two high ranking members of the slug forces, Otakumon and Jbradley were captured. On May 21st, with the Republic now split between supporting the slug lord and supporting the rebels an election was called. In the mean time Rain had made a move and captured North Korea from the Republic. This brought the attention of the Slug Kingdom, which retaliated by declaring war on Rain. Support for the kingdom was falling. Otakumon and Jbradley were found guilty of crimes against the Republic. At this point the rebels began declaring themselves the true Republic of Rrrather. On May 22nd the guilty parties were sentenced to exile. By May 24th the Slug Forces have been depleted to a couple of field marshals and guards. Also, the election was held between pro-slug tristeng and anti-slug blakeb2. Blakeb2 was declared the winner and the Republic began a shift towards fighting the Slug Kingdom. Before finishing his term as leader of the Republic, tristeng shifted towards trying to create peace and ending the war, which came at opposition to the Slug Kingdom. Demonic-Slug, realizing his defeat, left the reigns of the empire with THIS_IS_SPARTTTAA and fled. By May 25th the Slug Kingdom and Rain have lost all territory controlled in North Korea to the Republic and rebel forces. On that date the UN also dropped support for the war and began a process of trying to create peace. This brought about the end of the fighting. The Republic of Rrrather restored control of the realm and peace ensued. The whereabouts of the Demonic-Slug remain unknown. On June 23, 2014 the slug lord made a brief appearance on rrrather and ensured his supporters that he is safe and sound. Since no official treaty was signed to end the war the conflict still officially continues and will continue until all slug forces are eradicated. Category:Rrrather Culture